This invention relates to the art of bowling apparatus, and more particularly to a new and improved form indicating device for bowlers.
One area of use of the present invention is in providing an individual bowler with an indication whether or not his delivery and throw of the ball has concluded with a proper follow through. Expert bowlers, including professionals and instructors, stress the importance of a firm wrist and follow through to maintain accuracy. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide a follow through indicator device which can be worn comfortably on the arm or wrist of a bowler which is effective in providing an indication whether the bowler has made the proper follow through and which at the same time does not interfere with the bowler's activity.